


Jaune of the disc

by Memefarius



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett, RWBY
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Crossover, Gen, The Watch - Freeform, another world - Freeform, gave more character to tukson than cannon, it is pretty much a random idea, jaune is a good boi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24881074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memefarius/pseuds/Memefarius
Summary: After a certain accident an idealistic blonde noodle boy is sent to another world. what happens on that world will change his views. Watchout Disc a huntsman is here.
Kudos: 3





	Jaune of the disc

**Author's Note:**

> Big shoutout to my beta reader: THE CREATOR and Hydra  
> Thank you for once again making my drabbles readable!
> 
> I dont own jackshit, Rwby and Discworld belong to their rightfull owners!

Truck-kun yamete!

"text" - speech

'text' - quotes

(text) – note

In the kingdom of Vale, one of the four kingdoms of Remnant, there was a young man searching for a thing to do. After visiting the shopping district and buying what he needed, but still having time to spare before the next bullhead was bound to arrive, he decided to take a walk. Unlike how many people in the multiverse think, to find yourself in trouble you don`t have to actively be looking for it. As the young knight of Beacon was bound to soon realize how truthful that was.

Jaune Arc while wanting to become a huntsman wasn`t the brightest light dust crystal in the bunch, this he admitted himself. And the universe likes people who strive strongly for things they may or may not have rights for. Why did the universe liked them is a question the mages of the Unseen University still asked themselves (only Ponder Stibbons was wondering on the topic, but his colleagues liked to think they too do It from time to time), well they asked themselves until the Archchancellor just said "Why does anything happen, stop looking for deeper meanings and conspiracies and pass the mustard!". With him being the de-facto head of the university body they decided to stop discussing it and focus on more important stuff – namely the food in front of them.

The Blond huntsman in training didn`t know any of that stuff, so he went on a short walk, while passing by a bookstore he remembered his acquaintance Blake mentioning it before, he decided he can enter since he didn`t loose anything. Upon entry he was greeted by a tall man with short dark hair and green eyes. The bookstore was bookshelves on every wall and a couple of them placed in the middle of the room itself. The lighting good enough to read yet it kept it low probably to keep some sense of mistiq or something, it Gave off feeling similar to that of his grandfather`s study.

"Welcome to Tukson`s Book trade! Home to all books under the sun! How can I help you?"

"Do you have the new X-ray and Vav comic?"

"Middle shelf to the right. Cant miss it!"

After the short exchange the blonde noodle went to check on the issue. Without him noticing that outside the clouds darkened. Soon it started raining. Upon noticing that he was quite of put as he made sure to check the weather before going out. The weather forecast said that the day should be warm and sunny with just small white clouds. Damn those meteorologists and their inaccuracies. On second thought the weather reminded him of the snow angel of Beacon. The white looking small clouds hiding a rain just to sour his day.

He remembered his father's advice 'All women look for is confidence!' but so far every time he tried his best to woo her with intricate plans or one liners were rejected. And just like today`s rain he was not expecting it and was not prepared. At least with Weiss it was verbal lashings that didn't hurt him physically, his lack of umbrella could catch him a cold at best or pneumonia or meningitis at worst. While aura was useful with healing wounds or shielding it wasn't omnipotent panacea that can heal every ailment. His sister Azure which was a Huntsman, told it to him once when she wasn't paying attention fully, due to her specializing in hunting of criminals and rogue huntsmen and huntresses. 'Aura can be useful but it will not protect you from electrocutes, asphyxiation, tear gas, poisonous fumes and gasses, illnesses and sure as hell will not stop STD`s.' Young Jaune had no idea what an STD is at his age, which was good for both of them since Mama Arc didn't want her baby boy to be corrupted at such a young age (which was pretty ironic since she and their father were like jack rabbits and were walked on more than a couple of times).

Still the young and impressionable child took that information and neatly buried it in his mind. As time passed and other memories piled on it he didn't go back to that advice too much. It was a pretty recently he remembered it. Him being unprepared was kind of the theme his life if he had to say so himself. Unprepared for Beacon, thank the gods for Pyrrha saving his bacon in the Beacon Initiation and unlocking his aura, somewhere a certain redhead sneezed. He was unprepared for all of his failures, unprepared for his motion sickness when they were ferried to Beacon for the first time, unprepared for a bunch of rejections from Weiss, and not being unprepared for the weather change.

As he was about to see the universe had it for him since he sure as hell weren't expecting what would have happened to him soon. The rain didn't stop and actually intensified. After finishing the issue couple of hours later he decided to make some small talk hoping that he will pass some time so the rain can calm down.

"How may I help you?" Tukson`s politely asked noticing that the blonde human was coming near him.

"I am trying to pass some time before going back in the hope that the weather would calm down, you up for some small talk?" while the boy seemed innocent enough to the faunus the question sent immediate danger flags, as he was thinking seriously of defecting from the white fang, could the boy be a spy for Torchwick? Unlikely with how unprofessional he looked, but this is what made good spies they look innocuous enough to not be noticed. Deciding to humor the kid for some time but keep his cards close to the chest.

"You have something on your mind?"

"Well a friend of mine mentioned you" which was close enough, he and the ravenette weren't the closest people but he liked to see her as his friend. What the Arc didn`t notice was how Tukson stood at alert, "saying she is a regular client, purchasing from you her novels. You know the stuff a lady my age would like 'Ninjas of love', 'Kink' in the Chamomille', 'Slave to the Sword',' Cold Heart/ Hot Love' "while hearing those Tukson started to calm down", Violet's Garden." and he was back at full alert, with the last book being a password among the Fang.

"There are a couple of clients that come to mind, can you say who exactly referred you to my humble store?"

"Blake Belladonna. Dark and broody, wears a bow, black and white clothing that looks like it has come out of her smutty books. Those leggings look like stockings don't you agree?" As the boy finished the description Tukson`s worries were alleviated even if the ignorant human didn't know they were talking about his close friend, the only successful defector from the fang recently.

"If you put it like that yes they do look like they are stockings. How is she by the way? Haven't seen her recently." Which was truth, he hadn't seen the cat faunus for the last 2 months, if the human was saying the truth then he could take some ideas on where and how to hide himself.

"Oh she is in my sister team in Beacon, team RWBY. I don't talk too much with her but she is friendly and polite when we talk." Ok he couldn`t go to Beacon due to his age and past. Maybe going to the Mistralian frontier villages was indeed for the best?

"Oh she has been busy! How is she working with her team?"

"She is doing quite well. Her team is made from Ruby Rose – she is like a bestie for me, Weiss Schnee, and Ruby`s older sister Yang. I think she hides something but I don't want to pry where I should not."

"Yeah that would be for the best. Lately I`ve been thinking of going to a vacation maybe Mistral I heard it is quite lovely at this time of the year." without noticing the faunus said. "can you ask her if she wants some souvenirs?"

"Will do man. But I think that going to Vacuo would be better be better for an excursion, people are chill, sandy beaches, exotic beauties, the sands of the desert you know?" this was a nice advice, nobody would search for him at Vacuo, nobody generally cared for that gods forgotten cat toilet.

"Maybe next year. Mistral this year. And Atlas was year." What he did in atlas was pretty different from what most people would associate with vacations and holydays but half-truths make the best lies.

They continued talking about other stuff but at some point, Jaune noticed that some time had passed and with the rain unrelenting he would have to run to catch the last bullhead for the day.

Tukson was left with good impression of the kid, the more they talked the more he noticed that behind the socially awkward cover was hidden a smart boy even if a bit dorky. Those things were what sold him the idea of fleeing to Vacuo instead of hiding in Mistral.

The blond knight was running to the landing platform. Perhaps paying attention would have been better as he didn`t notice the white fang truck, transporting dust towards one of their warehouses. The young Arc didn`t knew that and sure as hell didn`t expect it. At the last possible moment, he covered himself with aura and felt sense of no gravity, reminding him of Initiation. What he didn't feel was how his aura almost broke. At the peak of his flight he was struck by an incandescent octarine lightning.

In the truck Perry the white fang grunt laughed, "You dumb human bitch!". This getting laughter from the lips of most of his compatriots.

=O=

To continue the story one must go back a bit, and away a lot. On top of the mountains at the disk Dunmanifestin where the pantheon of the disk lounges and plays their eternal game. As the lady threw her dice a new figurine appeared on the board. By seeing it the wholly black eyes of Fate sparked for a moment and a scowl appeared on his face.

The Blind Io the big honcho of the disk`s pantheon looked at it and asked "Another of your pawns Lady?"

The Lady just smiled, not seeing the point of saying anything as that the nature of the chance.

=O=

On the great A`Tuin stand the four elephants and on their backs they support the Disc. The Disc was a world that was very different from Remnant as it was flat and the gods hadn`t abandoned it. The story just like many before it takes us to Ankh-Morpork, after all it is one of the biggest civilized settlements, a settlement that was bordering on a kingdom, even if the patrician was better than most kings could be (he had to remind people that fact from time to time, after all what tyranny will it be if he wasn't doing what he was supposed to from time to time). All people (and dwarves, trolls, vampires and other sentient species) worth their salt (or sand in some cases) knew that if you look for someone then Ankh should be the first place to check at. The city of Ankh-Morpork is sitting on the two sides of the river Ankh, even if river is a term a bit loose for describing the lazy, barely moving "water" body.

For those reasons the new pawn of the worldly game of the gods appeared there. Also because of the Library of the famous Unseen University.

In that University and actually not too far away somebody started hitting on the door of Archchancellor Mustrum Ridcully, sitting next to the billiard table that he used instead of a desk. After all a desks don't have those useful pockets, nor can they be used for anything else except being a desk (the gods and goddesses of pleasure and love quite disagreed on that topic, but what kind of a wizard will he be if he agreed with the gods and clergy?).

The answer to the knocking was a crossbow arrow at eye height and only after that a "You may enter!".

In the room barged one Ponder Stibbons, slightly disheveled and hard breathing. Ponder was black haired and green eyed, glasses wearing man that has started to put on the required for every senior member of the faculty weight around the stomach area. His robes lacked any kind of mystical symbols (as long as you don't count the coffee stain) which was a deviation from tradition in wizardry, (after all how will otherwise people know that you are a wizard if you don't have occult symbols on your clothes). His robe still had rabbit fur around their hood which was at least better than nothing.

"Sir there has been a thunder that carried energy of thousands of GigaTaums!"

"That is a lot of energy! But still what does that mean for us?"

"That is more than enough magical energy to breach the walls in our dimension! And if the Hex is correct it did!" to Ridcully brought back some quite unpleasant memories of dealing with the creatures of the Dungeon dimensions, oh how hard it was to repel them and keep the library safe, hard but not impossible as long as the library is safe.

"Collect the faculty and tell me where the Dean is!"

While they were walking fast (a wizard is never in a rush after all) Ridcully asked the Reader in Invisible Writings" Where did you said the tear has occurred Ponder?"

"Oh in the library!" upon hearing this the Archchancellor started running abandoning all that was left of his supposed pride, while loading his crossbow.

Soon they were in front of the Library where they found some other members of the faculty, all looking very worried except The Bursar who had his usual smile plastered on his face before saying: "The skies opened and barfed out something! HaHaHa!" which brought a hit on his head by the dean and a demand to take some of the Dried frogs pills.

Upon entry in the library they were greeted by the sight of a blond human in strange clothes and an off-white armor, laying on the floor in the library, around his body could be seen octarine sparks and arcs of energy.

"Looks kinda human so far." Ponder whispered and brought out a small taumometer near the boy checking the levels of magical potency around him.

"Stay away from it Stibbons! It will most likely transform soon, there will be unspeakable and indescribable lumps of flesh on its body, but I can guarantee there will most likely be" at this point the Archchancellor hissed "tentacles". And immediately shot the blond figure, the arrow bounced of off it, but getting grunts from the boy and a hissing sound as a white web like textures spread all over the laying person, much to the curiosity of the faculty.

And then the figure spoke in a language that none of them recognized.

update- eventually


End file.
